Several methods of arc welding are employed to deposit weld metal along a weld pass line on a workpiece by creating an arc between a metal electrode and the workpiece, which arc melts the electrode and allows deposition of the electrode along the weld pass. An objective of welding procedures involves the rapid deposition of large amounts of weld metal onto the workpiece in a minimum time employing a minimum amount of electrical energy. In some situations it has been suggested that it is advisable to simultaneously melt and deposit metal from two separate consumable electrodes during a single welding operation. The use of two separate welding electrodes, instead of a large diameter wire or electrode, can result in a reduction of electrical energy as well as increased speed or deposition rate; however, there are limitations in employing a welding procedure using two electrodes instead of a single large consumable electrode. One of the difficulties is that separate power supplies are sometimes required to create the separate arcs between the two electrodes and the workpiece. When doing this, two separate mechanisms are needed to guide the welding wires or electrodes toward the workpiece. Consequently, extremely expensive mechanisms and equipment are required. To overcome this difficulty, certain welding processes have been developed to use a single power supply with two separate electrodes driven simultaneously toward the workpiece through a common electrically conductive contact element. The electrical energy is divided between the two electrodes or wires being driven toward the workpiece. When doing this, the two wires or electrodes have been incorporated in either a submerged arc electric welding process or a welding process using electrodes wit shielding gas creating constituents incorporated in the core of hollow, consumable electrodes. In each of these welding processes, the electrode or wire is relatively large and the wires are substantially spaced from each other. Thus, in both of these two arc welding processes there is a tendency for the molten metal pool of the two separate electrodes or welding wires to become separated with an intermediate solidified metal portion. This solidified metal will cause a certain amount of porosity in the resulting weld bead and will require more current to maintain the pool between the two simultaneously driven electrodes in a single molten pool or puddle. Due to the restraints of maintaining the molten condition of the puddle between the electrodes, as well as separate and distinct electric arcs between the two electrodes and the workpiece, the electrodes have heretofore been spaced apart a substantial distance usually greater than about 1/2 inch. In the submerged arc process the molten metal of the weld puddle must be covered with a granular fluxing agent which prevents exposure of the puddle to the open air which also helps in preventing the puddle form freezing. Consequently, relatively long spacing is used with a covering flux to maintain molten metal without intermediate freezing of the molten metal between the two electrodes or wires. Thus, submerged arc welding with one or two power supplies and employing two separate and distinct welding electrodes or welding wires is used in the welding industry, but this process requires a distinct cover for the molten metal. This submerged arc process which demands covering of the pool or puddle has the advantages of using two separate welding wires with two arcs. A single power supply can create both arcs. The concept of two separate welding wires with two arcs has been extended further into a welding process whereby two welding wires are driven simultaneously toward a workpiece with the wires each including a core with material for creating shielding gas so that each of the separate electrodes, as it is driven toward the workpiece, creates its own surrounding envelope of shielding gas. In this welding operation, the molten metal between the electrodes can be maintained in a molten condition due to the encompassing and insulating effect of the relatively hot gases surrounding both of the remotely positioned, generally parallel electrodes used in this welding process as well as the insulation provided by the slag layer on top of the puddle. Again, the two electrodes are relatively large to accommodate the material for generating the necessary shielding gases. Thus, the wires must be substantially spaced from each other. Further, large spacing must be used because of the relative arc size associated with the larger, higher current arcs. This spacing is also used so that the shielding gases around each electrode can perform its function in between the consumed wires. This spacing between the centerlines of the electrodes is over about 1/2 inch. Thus, the two prior welding processes for employing two separate electrodes with two electrical arcs at the weld puddles have both required relatively large wires, spaced a substantial distance from each other and employing a substance over the metal at the puddle between the electrodes to aid in preventing the puddle from sliding in this specially protected area. Consequently, the electrodes were large and were spaced apart. The weld puddle was covered with a flux or a shielding gas between the electrodes to help in preventing rapid freezing of the metal between the electrodes. These constraints which have been necessary for using two parallel electrodes are not conducive to welding with small diameter solid wire or flux cored wire as used in GMAW or MIG welding. Thus, two electrode welding has been limited to submerged arc welding and welding where the electrodes themselves generate the shielding gas. In the past, it appeared that the use of small diameter electrodes or welding wires, whether flux cored or not, as used in GMAW or MIG welding, could not be employed with two arcs because the small diameter electrodes or wires would be too close to create separate welding arcs or too far away to prevent immediate freezing of the weld pool. With the small wires a lesser amount of energy is available to keep the puddle in a molten condition.